


Jus' a little bit

by BourbonKid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Steve denies a drunken Thor sex, bottom!Thor, drunk!Thor, sober!Steve, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonKid/pseuds/BourbonKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jus’ the tip, Steve”, Thor mewled into his ear. “Jus’ a little bit.” - Thor's drunk and tries to convince Steve to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jus' a little bit

“Please baby”, Thor whined again, brokenly.

Steve sighed and hefted the other man’s arm more securely onto his shoulder. Thor was slumped against him, his weight leaning heavily onto Steve. The smell of whisky was very tangible in the demigod's breath as it puffed against Steve’s cheek with every slurred word Thor uttered.

“Come on”, he goaded the captain once more. “Pleeease, Steve. I need you!”

He emphasized his point by nuzzling against Steve’s temple, then proceeding to kiss down the side of his jaw until he reached the juncture of his neck. There he started to suck and lick at the exposed skin, humming appreciatively at the taste.

The ding that announced the arrival of the elevator was an exceedingly blissful sound to Steve’s ears. He dragged his stumbling companion into the empty space and managed to push the button with his free hand, despite Thor’s attempt at humping his leg.

“Jus’ the tip, Steve”, Thor mewled into his ear. “Jus’ a little bit.”

Another sigh escaped Steve. “No Thor”, he said just as sternly as he had done multiple times this evening already. “I’m not going to have sex with you while you’re drunk.”

Thor seemed about ready to break into tears at his words. Damn Tony and Clint for their schemes! “But Steeeve”, Thor whimpered, “my ass is horny!”

The captain suppressed a snort at Thor’s statement. “And it will be so in the morning”, he retorted. He could vouch for that from personal experience.

The blessed dinging sounded again, signaling the elevator’s arrival at their floor. “Come on, let’s get you home”, Steve tried to coax Thor into cooperation. Together, they made a beeline for the door to their suite.

It was nothing short of a miracle that he got Thor’s boots off without them both breaking their necks. He braced Thor against the wall and told him to stay put while he bent down and unlaced them one after the other. The demigod swayed dangerously above him but he stayed more or less upright.

Afterwards, he half carried the other man across the room while Thor kept begging to be fucked. Steve grunted with the strain of holding the other man up, so he couldn’t answer Thor’s desperate pleas. Besides, the more he denied the man, the more Thor whined.

As soon as the back of Thor’s knees hit the edge of the bed, his weight slipped off Steve’s shoulders. The demigod’s body dropped heavily onto the mattress, bouncing slightly on the covers. Before Thor’s head had even hit the pillow though, he was already snoring softly.

The captain shook his head in disbelief at the instant change from awake to deep slumber. The demigod looked positively disheveled in his drunken state but his features relaxed as sleep overtook him.

Steve sighed again but a fond smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched his snoozing lover.


End file.
